A New World
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Summary: Supergirl is fighting an alien who can open breaches to other worlds. What happens when this alien sends Kara into a breach? Where will she end up? Will she ever go home? Warning: I do not own anybody or anything in this story.


**Chapter: 1**

**Earth-38**

"Kara where are you at?" called Alex through the comms. They had just detect an energy surge just outside of town and the DEO sent Supergirl to check it out.

Kara sighed, "I'm on my way Alex, had to stop a bank robbery. I swear no rest for us hero's." She remarked as she flew at her top speed to the location where she was sent to. "Okay Alex I see him." She told as she approached the location and to the point of origin of the energy surge.

When she got there the alien turned around and says, "Well, if it isn't National Cities Hero. Supergirl."

He was blue and has 3 arms and 3 legs with wings on his back and standing on a glider. "Who are you?" Supergirl asked.

"Call me Macron." said the alien as he shot a ball of energy at her. Kara dodged it and punched him that forced him back. He started to fly away and Kara went after him, to be honest Kara was shocked at how fast the aliens glider can go she can barely keep up with him. She stretched her arms out in front of her and increase her speed.

The alien turned around and shot a few more balls of energy Kara barley dodged them but was close to hitting her. Just as she was in reaching distance of the aliens feet, something shot out and blinded Kara as she yelped and covered her eyes. She rubbed them and moved her hands to see everything was blurry, she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

Then was hit again with another energy letting out a grunt and grabbed her stomach, whatever he was using it was enough to hurt her and that's nearly impossible. All of a sudden she felt like she was being pulled in by something, she tried to fly away but the pull was so strong that after a while she gets tired. Despite not being able to see good, all she saw was a blinding light and then everything went black.

**Earth-1**

Barry Allen(aka) The Flash was zooming around the city, he had just stopped a bank robber when his comm came to life with Cisco's voice, "Barry! An energy surge was detected in the sky. It was so high that our satellite captured it and it looks like it's falling and fast."

"On my way." Replied Barry as he ran up the nearest building to the roof and look up just to see something falling, it was bright like a comet and was falling fast. He watched it as it crashed landed just outside of town. It must've been a big crash because the whole city shook just as the object impacted. He then ran down the building heading towards the location of the object.

When he got there there was smoke, as he caughted and fanned the smoke away he came up on a crater, "Whoa!" he whispered as he saw how big it was. Through the smoke he can see the shape of what it looks like a person. "Barry. Be careful." said Caitlin.

He walked/climbed down till he reached the bottom until he came upon the shape and gasp at who was in the crater. It was his good friend Supergirl, she was laying on her side with a hand on her stomach while the other was spread out. "Kara." he said worried for his friend as he got down to feel a pulse and was relieved when he found one. "Guys. It's Kara. Get the medbay ready," Barry informed his team as he gently picked up Kara and sped out heading towards STAR Labs. he looked down and thought "What happened Kara?". Before he knew it he was in STAR Labs setting Kara down on the bed and moved out of the way as Caitlin got to work.

**2 Hours Later**

It has been two hours since Barry brought Kara in, according to Caitlin there was a bruise on her stomach that was bad enough that it would have killed a human instantly. But they knew she was not human, and was indestructible, so how did it happen? Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Joe, and Iris was sitting around waiting for Kara to wake up.

All of a sudden they heard a groan and they all ran into the room to see that Kara was waking up. Barry walked up to the bed, "Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" he asked hoping that his friend would answer him.

Kara opened her eyes a little and was met with blurry figures, she blinked to clear her vision to see who it was, "Barry?" She asked with confusion. How did Barry get here? Where is here? "Where am I?" she tried to get up but winced as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, "Easy Kara. Your at STAR Labs." Barry said.

"How…..Barry, how did I get here?" she asked as she looked around. "Well Kara I was hoping you can tell me." replied Barry, wondering if she can remember.

She winced as she slowly sat up, "Uh…..I was fighting an alien who can create energy and make portals. I guess he hit me with some kind of energy which hurts by the way. I guess he blinded me with some bright light and the next thing I know I'm waking up here." Kara told them all what she remembered of the fight.

Barry sighs, "Wait! You said an alien who can create portals? Like the ones Cisco makes?" he asked, fearing what he thought. Kara nodded and replies, "Yeah, I guess you can out it that way."

"Well Kara, are you well enough to try and see if you can return to your Earth?" Cisco said, wondering if his powers will work even with the alien having the same powers. Kara nodded and swung her legs over and stood up, a wave a dizziness came as she grabbed the bed, "You Okay?" Barry said coming to Kara's side incase she needed help.

Kara nodded, "Just got up a little to fast, guess that energy blast he hit me with must have some effect on me." she commented as she walked with Barry over to Cisco as the team makes their way to the breach room. "I'm sorry guys if I dropped in unannounced. I mean literally." Kara said with a smile.

"It's perfectly alright Kara, your welcome here anytime." Cisco said as they reached the breach room. "Now are you ready?" he asked putting on his gloves and glasses.

Kara sighs and replies, "I'm ready. Fire it up Cisco." The man nodded and hold his arm out and watched as a breach formed, "Okay Kara. It was nice to see you under different terms." he said.

The girl of Steel laughed and replies, "Same here Cisco. All of you!" She takes a deep breath and walks through the breach only to be pushed back out at a strong force that sent her into the wall almost cracking it in the process, she groaned as she got on her knees, "That hurts." she said as Barry helped her up.

"That's weird." Cisco said as he took off his glasses and looked at them, "It should've worked. Whatever alien you were fighting doesn't want you back." he told her. "But son't worry I'm going to figure it out Kara." He assured her.

Kara nodded scared that she was gonna lose another world, "I hope so. Because I can't lose another world. It would be like watching Krypton explode all over again." she said in a low voice and looking down.

She felt a pair of arms around her, "It'll be alright Kara. We will get you home.' Caitlin said as the team knowing what happened when Kara was a child and hoped that they can get her home.


End file.
